1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computerized devices and user interfaces. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to embedded interface operation, such as for example with respect to Low Power DisplayPort™ (LPDP) implementations.
2. Description of Related Technology
Presentation of audio and visual elements has a direct impact on customer satisfaction. For example, many multimedia devices are widely judged (and purchased) according to qualities such as display quality, sound fidelity, smooth rendering, crispness of the display, lack of motion artifact or “jerkiness”, etc. Other areas of multimedia applications which affect consumers include interoperation (e.g., with other equipment, legacy standards, etc.), ease of use, cost, power consumption, etc.
To these ends, audio/visual (A/V) interface technologies have evolved from simple display logic circuits into complex systems capable of, inter alia, platform-independent operation, networked operation, “plug and play” connection, etc. Moreover, current display interface technologies support seamless legacy display operation i.e., newer functionality is layered over existing legacy protocols. For example, secondary data may be transmitted during time intervals which are otherwise ignored or not utilized by legacy devices.
DisplayPort™ is one example of a display interface technology referred to above. It is specified by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA). Current incarnations of the DisplayPort standard specify support for simple networking of digital audio/visual (A/V) interconnects, intended to be used primarily between an arbitrary assembly of multimedia “sources” (e.g., computers or CPUs) and “sinks” (e.g., display monitors or other video rendering devices, home-theater systems, etc.).
Extant DisplayPort technology is an extensible digital interface solution that is designed for a wide variety of performance requirements, and broadly supports inter alia, PCs, monitors, panels, projectors, and high definition (HD) content applications. Current DisplayPort technology is also capable of supporting both internal (e.g., chip-to-chip), and external (e.g., box-to-box) digital display connections. Examples of internal chip-to-chip applications include notebook PCs, which drive a display panel from a graphics controller, or display components from display controllers driving the monitor of a television. Examples of box-to-box applications include display connections between PCs and monitors, and projectors (i.e., not housed within the same physical device). Consolidation of internal and external signaling methods enables the “direct drive” of digital monitors. Direct drive eliminates the need for control circuits, and allows for among other things, less costly and reduced profile (e.g., slimmer or smaller form factor) display devices.
However, while extant DisplayPort technology is well suited for a wide range of applications, changing consumer preferences have also driven research into specialized variants. Specifically, consumer electronic tastes have evolved to value compact form factors, power efficient and/or simple design, over more complicated, versatile, bulky implementations. There is accordingly a need to reassess existing solutions for adaptation to new consumer preferences such as the aforementioned more compact and simplified configurations. New technology to support these configuration changes is also therefore needed.